Guilty Pleasure
by orsinoslady
Summary: What if Eric accidentally discovers Sookie's guilty pleasure?


**A/N: **This idea has been floating around in my mind for a bit, so I decided to sit down and finally get it written down. I hope you enjoy it and, trust me, it has a much better ending than my first one shot in this fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to SVM or Katy Perry's Song.

Guilty pleasure. We all have one. It might be sneaking a cigarette at lunch to calm your nerves or getting a coffee from some swanky coffee shop each morning instead of making your own at home. My guilty pleasure is listening to Katy Perry.

I don't know what it is about her and her music, but every time I hear a song of hers come on the radio, I just have to sing along—even though I was not granted the gift of voice—and dance. Today was no different. Since I had the day off from work, I decided to deep clean my house and get a jump start on my spring cleaning. So, when I woke up this morning I put on my oldest clothes, pulled out my cleaning supplies and cranked up the radio.

All day long I had bopped along to the sounds of the top forty hits as I cleaned every room in the house from top to bottom. Now, it was just after sunset and I had just finished cleaning the last room upstairs and was making my way downstairs when the song "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry came on.

Now, I'll admit, when I first heard this song, I was not sold on it. I thought it was the most disgusting thing ever since it was marketed towards teenagers. But after hearing it a few times and realizing that I was being stupid to not realize that teenagers already thought about stuff like that, I overcame my prejudice against and it was now one of my favorite songs.

Which is why I danced the rest of the way down the stairs and continued to dance as I started to put my cleaning supplies away.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

I started to sing off-key with the music, shaking my hips as I closed the cabinet under the sink. I continued to dance out the kitchen, coming to an abrupt stop when I saw Eric, my vampire boyfriend standing right outside the kitchen grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Lover," he purred at me, "I certainly was not expecting this sort of a welcome when I got here this evening.

I felt a blush creeping up my neck when I realized I had been caught out. "I didn't realize you would get here so soon after sunset."

I quickly reached behind me to turn the radio off, the silence suddenly seeming more deafening than the music that had just been blaring through the house.

Eric eyed me as he answered, "I rose earlier than usual this evening and was ready to go as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

Eric continued to grin at me and slowly started to make his way toward me, like a lion would stalk its prey and boy did I ever feel like prey with the look that was in his eye at the moment.

"So, my lover, what exactly was that song?" he asked as soon as he was close enough to slightly invade my personal space.

"Just a song that came on the radio that I was singing and dancing to," I replied quickly.

Eric raised his eyebrow and I realized I had spoken too quickly and that he could definitely tell that I had lied to him through the bond. I was feeling some definite amusement from him as he said, "Just a song lover? Are you sure, because our bond would say otherwise."

I nibbled my lip nervously, having an internal debate. Eric and I shared a lot of things with each other; it was sort of required when you were blood bonded to someone: you quickly got to know one another. However, I had been able to successfully keep my love of all thing Perry from him since I usually listened to her when we were apart. I so did not want to be teased by him about loving her poppy songs.

"I'm waiting lover."

"Well," I said slowly, trying to draw out the inevitable, "it's a popular song that has a good beat that I like to dance to."

Eric raised his eyebrow at me again and said, "Is that all lover?"

My eye widened when he could also tell that I was leaving out the most important thing that I liked about the song: that I thought about him whenever the song comes on. Eric leaned in closer to me, causing me to take a step back so we weren't completely on top of other.

I quickly said, "."

Eric smirked at me and said, "I don't think I caught all of that."

I glared at him, knowing perfectly well he understood exactly what I had just said.

"I said," I angrily replied, "that it also makes me think of you when I listen to it."

Eric grinned broadly at me, taking a step back. "Why didn't you just say so?"

I gaped at him. "That's all you're going to say? 'Why didn't you just say so?'"

He just shrugged and walked away and into the living room. I followed him in there. "I thought with the line of questioning you were going to pursue it more, but that's it?"

Eric looked at me, perplexed. "Did you want me to continue to question you about it?"

"I don't know!" I stood there glaring at Eric, not quite understanding why I was slightly pissed at him now. Eric still had a slightly perplexed look on his face as he said, "Well, since you seem slightly upset about it, why does it make you think of me."

I deflated like a balloon. I so did not want him to start questioning that because believe me when I say my thoughts about him were not pure and, while I knew he would bask in the fact that I thought about sex with him, I couldn't reveal myself to him in that way. I started to nervously bite my lip again, trying to figure out a way to get out of answering that particular question.

"Well, I'm going to go shower," I said as I quickly made my way down the hall, leaving Eric sitting in the living room more confused than ever.

I felt much better after finishing my shower. I quickly dried myself off before dressing in my sleep shorts and a t-shirt before making my way out to the living room.

When I walked into the living room, "Teenage Dream" suddenly started playing and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where did you get this song?" I asked Eric as I made my way to him on the couch.

"I was curious as to what it was about, so I downloaded it for my phone. I can see why you like it," he told me with a fangy grin.

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

As Katy Perry sang the song, Eric pulled me into his lap and started to lightly caress my skin, causing goose bumps to rise.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

"What do you say lover? Do you want to go all the way tonight?"

I felt my lady bits get wet as I heard the sex drip from his voice. Eric's nose flared as he smelled my arousal and he pulled me to him for an intense kiss.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

"Is this part of the song why it makes you think of me?" he whispered seductively into my ear. "Do I make you feel like a teenager even though you are most definitely not one?"

I couldn't form any coherent words and just nodded. Eric shot me another grin before claiming my mouth in another passionate kiss and walking us down the hall to my bedroom. I thought that by coming down here I might escape the song, but Eric had apparently picked up whatever it was he was using to play the song because it followed us to my bedroom.

Eric deposited me onto the bed and stood back to look at me. Eric smirked at me and the next thing I knew he was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room saying, "I would like for you to strip for me Sookie."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? I can't do that!" I said, starting to slightly panic.

"Yes you can lover. Just imagine you're dancing like you were earlier."

I bit my lip a little as Eric continued to stare at me. I was weighing my options. I had to admit that it would be different for me to strip for him and I found myself becoming turned on just thinking about teasing him a little. However, I was also very nervous.

Since Eric could read my emotions through the bond, he said, "Don't worry. I won't pressure you."

I made my decision then.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

I thought of all the times I'd seen girls dancing provocatively at Fangtasia and started to slowly start dancing to the beat. I let the beat take over, swaying my hips to the music and slowly easing my shirt up, giving Eric a peak at what was underneath—or more specifically, what wasn't.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

I could feel myself becoming more comfortable with my dancing as the song went on and as I felt Eric's lust rise through the bond. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side, now clad in just my sleep shorts. I turned around and moved my hair over my right shoulder, throwing a coy glance at Eric over my shoulder as I started to slowly ease my shorts down my hips. I would pull the shorts down some then pull them right back up only to repeat again. Every time I did it, I could feel Eric get more turned on and frustrated with my teasing. I finally decided to end his misery when I could feel him get to the point that I could tell he would rip them off me if I didn't take them off. My shorts quickly followed my shirt as I rid myself of them.

_I might get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As it got to the part about having him put his hands on her in the song, I straddled Eric's lap, taking him by surprise and slowly gyrating over him, giving him a lap dance. I teased him by brushing my breasts over his shirt clad chest so he could feel my nipples through it and lightly brushing against his very prominent erection.

I then put his hands on my shoulders, slowing moving them down my torso, only letting him lightly brush my nipples and settling them on my hips.

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

As the song came to an end, I lightly brushed my lips against Eric's, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He pulled away abruptly, asking, "Did you enjoy teasing me? Or, should I say, provoking me?"

I just looked at him with wide eyes, not saying anything besides, "I think you are entirely too overdressed for the rest of the evening."

Eric laughed and quickly stood, moving towards the bed, depositing me onto it. "I would strip for you lover, but I don't have a song picked out. Maybe at a later date?" he asked, his voice full of promises.

Eric quickly divested himself of his clothes before crawling up my body and kissing me. I felt myself melt into the kiss as I felt his hands start to wander. He first played with my breasts, tweaking my nipples and palming my breasts. When I broke away from him for air, he took the opportunity to start using his mouth in the ministrations on my breasts. He started to lave one while using his other hand to pinch the nipple on my other breast before switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

I was soon panting from his teasing and threw his words back at him, "Do you enjoy teasing me?"

He just chuckled at me, but he did begin to move lower. I started to squirm in anticipation of where he was going and what he was going to do while he was there. "Anxious lover?" he asked me.

I just huffed, "Get on with it," at him, earning another chuckle before he dove right in. He licked my slit and I let out a strangled gasp. He then attached himself down there and inserted a finger into me. Tonight was obviously going to be about quickly bringing about my release so that we could get onto the good stuff.

Eric quickly found my g-spot and started to stroke it. He added another finger to his ministrations and I felt myself go over the edge into oblivion. When I came to, Eric was kissing me and I could taste myself on his lips. The first time he had done that, I was slightly grossed out by knowing what the taste was. Now though, I really enjoyed it, especially since Eric got incredibly turned one knowing I was tasting myself.

While Eric was distracted kissing me, I pushed him to quickly flip us over. He broke our kiss to look at me with a surprised look on his face. "I want to be in control for a little while," I told him as I took his gracious plenty into my hands. I stroked him with sure strokes and basked in the groans that he was emitting. After a few moments, I placed him at my entrance and slid down until he was fully inside me, letting out a low moan at the full feeling I had.

I started to slowly move up and down his shaft, working myself towards an orgasm. Eric put his hands on my hips to help me keep steady and started to thrust up into me as I impaled myself on him. My moans quickly turned into groans and then full out screams as my orgasm quickly approached. I heard Eric say, "Put your hands on my legs," and quickly did as he said. The new angle was amazing. I could feel him in places I never thought he would reach.

The next thing I knew, I was having my second orgasm of the night and was convulsing around Eric, who was still pounding into me. As I came down from my high, I felt Eric pull out of me and quickly flip me to my stomach, kneeling behind me. Even though I had already had two mind blowing orgasms, I felt myself shiver in anticipation at this position. I always enjoyed this position.

Eric quickly sheathed himself in me again and gripped my hips, pounding into to me. I started to keen again as I felt my third orgasm already approaching. Eric put an arm around my torso, making my back flush to his chest and snaked one arm down to start to rub my clit. As soon as his fingers started to work their magic, I felt myself explode again. Eric quickly moved my hair out of the way and bit into my neck, triggering his own orgasm, moaning deeply as he came.

He gently removed his fangs from my neck, licking the wounds closed and collapsing beside me. We both lay there on my bed, basking in the after effects of that mind blowing sex.

After several moments, Eric asked me, "So, do I make you feel like you're living a teenage dream?"


End file.
